Musuo Orochi: Hotel Dynasty
by FlamingRedHead
Summary: The Dynasty crew prepares for newest adventure. Yelling, fighting and flying archersm what more could you want.


Musou Orochi: Hotel Dynasty

Chapter 1: Flying Archer, Jangling Bells

Hotel Dynasty is a towering building near Huo Lao Gate via The Other World. The building is split into five

sections; Wu, Shu, Wei, Others and the Orochi faction. In preparation for the new game, each section gets to

speak their mind about characters from the Samurai Warriors Universe, the plot, or kill one another. Now lets

check on our fire friends...

Wu Section

--------

Sun Ce sat down on a near coach for a nap, after all, he needed to find his pops and his other missing friends

soon. Just as he closed his eyes, two familiar voiced yelled out.

"Keiji would want to fight me cause I got bells and you don't!"

"No he would fight me cause I can understand crazy!"

"NO, HE WILL WANT TO FIGHT ME"

"NO, ME!"

Sun Ce moaned, Gan Ning and Ling Tong had been arguing about whom Keiji Maeda, one of the strongest

warriors in the Samurai Warriors universe, would fight first. Sun Ce stood up, and looked at the two warriors and yelled.

"HE WILL FIGHT WHOEVER HE WANTS TO FIGHT, NOW GO AWAY, SHUT UP, AND LET ME

SLEEP!"

Sun Ce then collapsed on the coach and fell asleep. Gan Ning and Ling Tong looked at each other, looked at

Ce, and slowly walked out of the room, frighten about what would happen if they woke their leader from his

slumber.

In a different room, Sun Quan was organizing his ski hat collection, while Zhou Tai sat and watched, making

sure no one harmed his lord. Sun Quan put down his hat and looked at Zhou Tai and asked " So Zhou Tai, is

there anyone you want to meet from the Samurai faction?"

Zhou Tai thought a second, looked at his lord and replied "Hanzo Hattori." Quan smiled and went back to orga-

nizing his ski hats.

Wei

------

Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Dian Wei, Cao Ren and Pang De were alone in a simple room. Yuan looked at ev-

erybody, looked at his archers bow and jumped on top of the nearest table and yelled "I AM GOING TO KILL

THAT TWO TIMING SPOILED BRAT!!!"

Dun looked up at his dear brother and replied, "Listen Yuan, we do not know if Lord Pi really wanted to do this,

for all we know he could of been black mailed into joining Orochi."

Cao Ren spoke up, which is something he rarely did. " Even if he was black mailed, it still isn't the choice he

should not made. Look at Lord Sun Ce of Wu, his father has been missing, but does that mean he is working for

that demon... NO! He is searching for his father and is against Orochi."

Dian Wei stood up, with his Mad Bull in hand "I AM GOING TO KILL OROCHI IF HE HAS DONE ANY-

THING TO LORD CAO CAO, AND I AM GOING TO BEAT ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!"

Pang De lifted his weapons to Dian Wei speech and looked at the others. Dun lifted his fist, followed by Yuan

with his bow and finally Ren with the flag of Wei.

Shu

-------

Zhao Yun looked around at his room, which was empty. Zhao Yun sat down on the floor and polished his spear.

Then he started to cry because he was all alone. (Anyone wanna give him a hug...)

Others

-----------

Lu Bu and Diao Chan were the first one in the room. Lu Bu sat down on a nearby chair, while Diao Chan prac-

tice her dancing. Suddenly a loud scream from the window has heard.

CRASH!

Cheng Gong crashed into the window, tumbling towards the sofa. Lu Bu rushed to his ally who looked like sev-

eral cars hit him.

"What happen?" Lu Bu said, picking up Cheng Gong and setting him down on a chair, while Diao Chan got the

first aid kit.

"I was going to this building but then a bunch of fat dudes called Strike Ninjas pummeled me and here I am, I

would like to go beddy bye now mommy." Cheng Gong collapsed on the sofa.

Lu Bu could not wait to get fighting, but for now, he must tend to his poor Ally's wound.

Orochi

---------

Cao Pi waited in some big room that only a demon could create. He has yet not seen his new Ally's face, but

with power on his side, he can rule all... just then butterflies glowed everywhere.

"Lord Pi, why the long face?" Zhang He asked Pi, who only groaned. Zhang He clasped his hands together and

started to River dance.

Cao Pi still wondered why his father hired the world's fruitiest man.

-------

As more info about the new Musou Orochi comes, the better the chapters will be, and yes, I plan to do a Hotel

Samurai. Cheng Gong is not playable in the game sadly (curse you Koei)


End file.
